FNaF: Joy, Fun, and Fear!
by PeopleOfTheInternet
Summary: What happens when there's no night guard in the pizzeria? Lets take a trip with Freddy and the gang and find out! But will we find there's others that don't like the noise they make? And where is that music coming from? Hold on... Rated T: Cruel Humor, Minor Violence. Contains Gender Bending. You have been warned!
1. Let The Fun Start!

_**Remember, the Toys are females and the Withered are males. Don't complain to me please! Just trying to get things SMOOTH. Golden Freddy and The Puppet are also male, because they too are in this. Can't be a story with them!**_

_**Time: 11:59**_

_**Place: Fazbear's Pizzeria**_

**Jeremy has finished his last week and Fritz was fired the next day. Two day shift workers are still in, closing the restaurant down for the night.**

"Hey John, don't forget about that music box! Don't need that thing running around!" One said as he prepared to lock the door.

"Don't worry," John said. "I'm sure everything is going to look just like it did when we left Devon!"

"Hurry up dude, once it hits 12 PM they'll start walking." Devon replied.

"Okay, okay, okay! Geez, don't get so weird like Jeremy did! Dude looked like he seen the walking dead!" John said.

**The doors close, with a car starting and soon driving away. Back at the stage however, the Toys are about to do a little celebration. Why? No night guard for a whole WEEK! Freddy blinks, stretching her arms. She looks at Bonnie and Chica, sighing.**

"Good grief, sometimes I hate being the leader. Bonnie! Wake UP!" Freddy said as she wacked Bonnie on her back, startling her.

"AH! Freddy, don't do that! I hate it!" Bonnie said, rubbing her back.

"It got you moving didn't it? Now, help me wake up Chica! I got some news for you guys!" Freddy told Bonnie.

**Bonnie then goes up to Chica, and then waves her hand in front of Chica.**

"Nothing Freddy, she's out cold." Bonnie said.

"Hmm… I got it! Chica… someone stole your pizza!" Freddy whispered in Chica's ear.

"WHAT! WHO STOLE MY PIZZA?" Chica said, now wide awake. "I WILL END THEM!"

"Whoa Chica, no one stole your pizza! We just said that to wake you up! Don't have a cow," Bonnie said. "Now, Freddy, what's the news?"

"The news is, there's no night guard for a whole WEEK, and we're going to PARTY!" Freddy said.

"Wait; did you just say what I heard you say? A week without being watched?" Chica said.

"No way! This is going to be a fantastic celebration! We'll have cake, soda, pizza, cake, cake, AND CAKE!" Bonnie said.

"That's right, and we need supplies! Chica, could you make the cake and the pizza?" Freddy asked.

"Sure can do! I'll get to the kitchen right now!" Chica replied, going off into the kitchen.

"Bonnie, could you got and get soda? And while you do that, please find Mangle for me? Don't need her being left out of this…" Freddy said.

"Yes, I can! I'll find the best soda in stock! Can't wait for the party!" Bonnie said as she left to go to the storage room.

"Now, I need to get decorations. Balloon Boy might have some left over balloons." Freddy said to herself, stepping off the stage.

**Freddy goes towards the game room, and notices Balloon Boy standing.**

"Hey Balloon Boy! You got any balloons left? We're going to celebrate due to there being no night guard for the week." Freddy said.

**Balloon Boy laughs and nods YES. He pulls out some extra balloons and starts filling them with helium stored in his stomach.**

"Thank BB! Now, set them up at the table closes to the kitchen, that way Chica can get the pizza to the table easier." Freddy said, leaving BB filling balloons with helium.

"Now, I need to find the lights and some extra plates. Then we'll be all set! Hopefully Chica and Bonnie are okay." Freddy said out loud.

**Freddy began to walk, when the power goes out, leaving everyone in total darkness. Freddy then turned on the lights built into her head. She looked around for the power switch, when a deep, dark laugh rang out through the entire restaurant. Freddy trembled in place, as she has never heard anyone laugh that deeply.**

_**T. Chica:**_

"Now, where did the chefs place the pizza cutters?" Chica said.

**Chica then gave up her search, and turned on the oven. All of a sudden, the power went out. Chica grabbed the flashlight in her bib pocket, and looked around.**

"It's a good thing the ovens don't run on power! Gas is a neat thing to have during these times of need!" Chica said, laughing.

**Chica then stopped laughing when she heard the deep, dark laugh ringing through the restaurant. The laugh bounced off the pans and pots, making the laugh echo. Chica grabbed a pan off the counter and held in front of her.**

"W-w-what was that? Freddy, Bonnie… was that any of you? Freddy? Bonnie? Don't leave me like this!" Chica said.

_**T. Bonnie:**_

"Ha! It's a good thing I found this wheel barrow! Don't know what it's doing in here, but its working great for holding this soda and cake mix! Better get the mix to Chica, and quick." Bonnie said.

**Bonnie began to whistle, passing the one of the party rooms. The power then went out, leaving Bonnie in the dark. Bonnie groaned.**

"Great, now how am I post to see? Wish I had a flashlight or something. Freddy, could you hurry up with the power? I don't want to trip over anything!" Bonnie said.

**Bonnie went back to whistling, when all of a sudden, the dark laugh rang through her large ears. She began to whistle more softly in fear, then stopping.**

"FREDDY! Hurry up please! I don't like being alone!" Bonnie said, trying to keep her sanity intact.

_**Thanks you for reading the first chapter. I'm making another chapter right now, which will include the withered. Do you know what happened to the power? I'm sure it was the weather, then again… Freddy's Pizzeria is always full with surprises…**_

_**It should be up in a couple of hours. I also did the story a little different. But thank you once again, and have a great time! **_


	2. Party Poopers

_**T. Chica:**_

"Freddy, have you found the power switch yet? This flashlight doesn't work forever you know?" Chica shouted.

**Suddenly, a loud bang rang through the room. Chica turned around, only to see pots and pans all over the floor.**

"What the… w-h-ho did that? Come out now, I already know you're there!" Chica said, moving her flashlight all around.

**She placed the light on a dark corner, and saw a large figure standing in the corner.**

"H-h-hey, g-get out now! I'm the only person that's allowed in here! Hey, did you hear me or what?" Chica shouted at the figure.

**Chica continued shouting, when the figure started to stand up. Chica then began to back up, as the figure was much, much taller than her, at least a whole foot taller. Chica placed her light on the figure that, in the light, was horrifying. It looked just like Chica only bigger, its hands were missing, and its beak was wide open at an abnormal spread. Chica gasped, then began to walk backwards and out of the kitchen.**

"Freddy, there's something in the kitchen!" Chica said as she began to run towards the stage room.

_**T. Freddy:**_

"This place is so creepy without power, wonder why it didn't happen when the night guards were here." Freddy said to herself.

**Freddy continued her search for the fuse box, when she stumbled into a large figure and fell down.**

"Hey pal, what's the big idea? Could you move, or better yet go away? Didn't you hear me? MOVE!" Freddy told the figure.

**She looked at the figure with her head light, and then began to tremble. The figure turned around, looking at here with its own built-in-lights. She noticed how it looked almost similar. However, it was much taller than her with her being only 5'8. The figure also had some of his costume torn, and one of his eyes was missing. Freddy began to crawl away, turning her lights off so she couldn't be followed by the figure.**

"What the heck was THAT?! It was huge, and I thought I was tall! I've got to get back to Chica and Bonnie!" Freddy said, running as fast as her servos could go towards the Stage Room.

_**T. Bonnie:**_

**Bonnie had waited long enough. She sighed, grabbed the wheelbarrow and began to walk to the Stage Room. All of a sudden, the wheel broke off the wheelbarrow, dumping everything out. Bonnie slammed her foot on the ground in anger.**

"Oh come on! Now how am I going to get everything back to the stage? The freaking wheel popped off, and I can't pick up the wheelbarrow to put the wheel back on! This party is going to be horrible!" Bonnie said, as she picked up the wheel.

**She then felt as if she was being watched, looked around and saw nothing. She then sat down and began to spin the wheel on her finger. She then heard a strange sound, looked behind her only to find the wheelbarrow lifted up by a figure. This figure was extremely large. However, all Bonnie could see was the torn face with small, glowing red eyes. She took notice of the arm missing, and stood back up.**

"Thanks mister! I don't know what I could have done without… you." Bonnie said as she noticed the figure even more closely.

**This figure was extremely large. However, all Bonnie could see was the torn face with small, glowing red eyes. She took notice of the arm missing, and it's ears were torn to shreds. Bonnie then began to run, screaming to the stage room.**

_**Stage Room:**_

"Freddy! Is that you? I can't see anything and my flashlight just died!" Chica said.

"Don't worry Chica! I got my lights." Freddy said as she turned on her built-in-lights.

"Hey, Freddy… did you perhaps see anything weird while you were looking for decorations and plates?" Chica asked.

"Well Chica, YES! I saw this huge figure while looking for the fuse box, and this thing look almost like me and was much taller! I'm guessing you saw it too?" Freddy said.

"No, what I saw looked like me and its beak was wide open! It was horrifying! I don't know what's going on, but I want it to stop!" Chica said.

**Suddenly, they began to hear Bonnie screaming. They turned their heads to the hallway and saw Bonnie running towards them. Bonnie ran into Chica, knocking her down.**

"BONNIE! What's wrong, did you see anything?" Freddy said, picking up Bonnie and Chica.

"Yes I did Freddy! This thing was huge, and it looked just like me! Only it had no face, and one of its arms was torn off and its eyes… the eyes were completely red and small!" Bonnie said, shaking.

"Wait; if we all saw something that looked just like us, then there are 3 of them. Then again, Mangle is still in the kid's cove. She might have one that looks like her!" Freddy said.

"But Freddy, what are they? Why are they here, and why do they look so… torn up?" Chica asked.

"I'm guessing that since they look just like us, then the pizzeria before this must have had them and the replace them with us, but that doesn't explain why they want to mess up the party." Freddy replied.

**They stopped, looking behind them. They saw all their doppelgangers, and began walking backwards into the stage. Bonnie began to cry, and Chica took the microphone stand and held it in front of her. The power suddenly came back on, and they noticed Mangle climbing the pipes, with a face of anger.**

"Aar, which one of ye survey dogs turned off the power! Was it ye three?" Mangle said, looking at her friends.

**Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie nod no then point towards the withered versions, now noticeable in the light. Mangle turns her head to grouch at them, and then stopped. She looked at them in horror, seeing parts of them either torn or broken. All of a sudden, the Withered stepped aside, and revealed Mangles counter-part. It looked almost identical, except this one was more intact then the others. It had its arms behind its back, an eye patch, and its face was a bit torn showing its endoskeleton. Mangle then shook her head regaining her courage. She then grabbed the pipes, moving towards the counterparts. She stopped when she saw her counterpart reveal its hook. She knew this one was dangerous, and moved back.**

"Aar! Freddy, what are these surveys doing in our restaurant? This be our pizzeria!" Mangle said, looking at her counterpart with anger.

**The Toys got up, walking to their counterparts with caution. The withered walked closer as well, but much faster. When they stood in front of each other at least a foot apart, the Toys looked up at their counterparts.**

"So, I'm guessing you guys are us. Umm, welcome to the family?" Freddy said.

**The withered looked at each other and then back at the Toys.**

"Um, Freddy? I don't think they can talk. I don't think they even know who we are!" Chica said.

**Withered Freddy then outstretched his arm, waiting for Toy Freddy to shake it.**

"They might not be able to speak, but they can hear. Welcome to family! Now, I'm guessing you're Freddy Fazbear himself!" Toy Freddy said, shaking Withered Freddy's hand.

**Withered Chica got onto his knee, and stretched out his arm for Toy Chica to take.**

"I guess you guys aren't that mean after all. Welcome to the family, Chica." Toy Chica said, grasping the wires of Withered Chica's missing hand with a smile on her face.

**Toy Bonnie watched the others getting along, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Withered Bonnie looking at her. Toy Bonnie smiled, and grabbed Withered Bonnie's hand.**

"I guess we can actually get along. I hope we stay friends forever Bonnie." Toy Bonnie said.

**They were getting along, when they heard a loud screech from the Kids Cove. The Toys and Withered ran to Kids Cove, and saw Withered Foxy and Mangle fighting. Foxy took Mangle down with his hook and began punching her with extreme anger. Mangle then grabbed his feet, taking him down from the bottom.**

"MANGLE! Stop it, they don't mean any harm! They just want to have someone to look after!" Freddy shouted.

**The Withered then ran over to Foxy, taking him off of Mangle. Withered Bonnie grabbed Foxy by the throat and lifted him into the air. Withered Freddy grabbed Withered Bonnie's shoulder and nodded no. Withered Bonnie nodded in agreement, and let go of Withered Foxy. The Toys ran over to Mangle, grabbing her and pulling her away from Foxy.**

"YAR, LET ME TAKE THE SCALLY WAGS LIFE AWAY FROM HIM! He doesn't deserve to live anymore!" Mangle shouted.

"Mangle, calm down! The others are trying to get him under control right now!" Chica said.

**Withered Freddy then walked over to the Toys, and reached into his throat. He clicked on his voice box.**

"I-I-I-I'm deeply so-o-orry for the trouble. F-f-foxy didn't wa-a-ant to be replaced. We to-o-old him it woul-l-ld be alri-i-ight, but he didn't take any care. So he deci-i-ided to take his anger on his counterpa-a-art." Withered Freddy said, looking at Mangle.

"I don't really care 'bout the landlubbers fear of being replaced! He needs to be rid of, forever!" Mangle screamed at W. Freddy.

**W. Bonnie and W. Chica walked over and stand next to W. Freddy. They reached into their throat and clicked on their voice box.**

"We're de-e-eply sorr-r-ry for Foxy's anger issues. We-e try keeping i-it intact. He's quiet unpredictable, always yelling random stuff." W. Chica said.

"He talks abo-o-out so-o-omeone named Vincent. We're no-o-ot sure wh-h-o Vincent is, but he must be important to Fo-o-oxy." W. Bonnie said.

"Well, can we talk about this tomorrow or something? It's almost 6 AM, and we need to figure out how we're going to get our little party ready." T. Freddy said.

"O-o-okay, but make s-s-sure everyone's alright. Bo-o-oth you and I know the-e status of bein-ng the leade-e-er correct?" W. Freddy said.

**T. Freddy nodded, and left the Kid's Cove. Withered Freddy gathered W. Foxy, and took him back into the Part/Service room with W. Bonnie and W. Chica following behind. Toy Freddy looked back. She knew her counterpart was extremely smart, smarter than her. It's as if he has already been here.**

_**I'm sorry about the previous chapter, I said I was going to post this chapter in a couple of hours. The reason I didn't was because my internet went down before I posted the chapter. So instead of a new chapter, you guys got blank. Sorry about that. **__**Now, since this chapter is so confusing with knowing if ones withered or a toy version, I'm going to let you guys decide on what I should call them from now on, and I'll tell it when I start the new chapter okay? Good. I'm also thinking of going back to my old way of writing as well, with saying who's talking then what they say. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll be back with a new chapter.**_


End file.
